Fruit flies contaminate food, wreak havoc on the liquor stores of bars and restaurants, and destroy crops; costing money in wasted product and lost produce. Conventional methods for attempting to remove these pests often employ toxic chemicals and physical traps, such as, for example, dangling adhesive tapes. While these methods may successfully remove some flies from a local environment, they also have downsides. In a business environment, especially for a food service, a dangling tape of dead flies is neither sanitary nor something that should be observed by the clientele. In the case of chemical traps, toxic chemicals pose health risks if not handled or disposed properly.